Elesis's Theory of Happiness
by Merry Jean Ley
Summary: If she can gain an ability, maybe she can help to ease the suffering of the ones she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, as the title says, this is just a rip-off of an anime/game because I have no idea what to write. No bashing ples :c

Disclaimer: Story and characters aren't mine.

* * *

><p>Elesis's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I remembered when we were still young, Elsword and I.<p>

"Elesis, you're the big sister, so take good care of Elsword." My mom said happily as I remember her beautiful smile. I nodded in agreement, also happy.

Elsword grew up soon, but somehow, he was rarely happy. In fact, he doesn't even laugh. It really worried me so I kept on thinking of ideas.

One day, I saw him sitting on the floor, still on his usual sad self. I can't take it anymore so I immediately went to my room.

Grabbing a red muffler, I ran back to him. Nothing changed, he's still there, lonely. I twirled the muffler on my neck, called up to him, and did a pose superheroes in cartoons usually do.

To my surprise… his eyes were gleaming. I can't help but act cooler, and I was successful. He was so happy, he's even clapping his hands. Of course, I was also happy. How can I not be?

"I am a Dark Knight!" I shouted with full pride.

"Waah! Sister, you're so cool!" Elsword cheered.

I patted his head gently, stripped the muffler from me, and put it on him.

"Red's the color of a hero. And you are one." I said.

Afterwards, he kept on posing like I did, and it was my turn to be clapping from happiness. It was no ordinary experience. I never knew making someone happy is this uplifting… Especially if it's someone you love.

"Hey, big sister… let's play hero together!" he shouted with joy.

I nodded. "Wait here."

I ran back to my room, but I found no other things I could use. My best bet was a marker. A red one. Perfect.

I went back to him, and he's still playing happily. He turned to look at me, somewhat disappointed.

"W-What about your costume?"

I went to him and pulled the muffler. "This is mine, haha!" I said playfully.

"Eh, eh! No fair!" he whined childishly.

"No way," I said. "Here, let me give you your costume."

I pulled the sleeve of his shirt and started drawing a mark on his arm, using the marker I got.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a rune! You're now a Rune Slayer, and I'm the Dark Knight." I explained. Luckily, he was happier.

"Waaah! So cool!"

I just knew my brother have some kind of extraordinary power in him. The rune I made somehow fits with my assumption.

"Fwoosh!" he said, holding up his hand, trying to do magic. And I have no idea if I was dreaming or what, but I saw a flash of fire come out of his hand. I know he hadn't seen it though.

I just laughed at it and we began playing again. The whole day, it was like that. It was fun, I could say.

The next day, I was troubling myself with what'll be interesting. I decided to play "big sister" again. I smiled at my own idea. Even though we're pretending to be little heroes, it feels realistic, that's even without monsters or people to save.

If he smiles again, even a little, I'll be more than happy. To my surprise, he's already dressed, waiting for me.

"Sister! Let's play again today!"

I don't get it. I thought he was bored of it, but I guess I was wrong. Like that, we were once again happy. Mother was also happy, but something felt odd about her. I thought it was just my imagination, and that I believed.

The whole day was spent like that once again. We were happy nonetheless.

"Elsword," I called to him. "No matter how sad the future is, let's wish for happiness…"

He looked at me, puzzled, and nodded his head.

I placed my index finger on my lips, and winked. "We're heroes. This is a secret."

Elsword smiled at what I said and went to sleep immediately. He was tired, but he was happy. And so am I…

It was really pleasant, I couldn't hold myself. With that, the sun set and the day ended.

…

The next day, everything was different.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom was terribly sick the next day. She can barely stand up, nor even can she talk then. It was horrible. I decided not to tell Elsword, afraid he'll worry too much and go back to his sad self. I wouldn't want that.

"Elesis…" mom whimpered. She sounded like she was ready to give up, although I believed it was just a temporary sickness, and it would go away the next day.

"Mom, don't speak. Just keep resting so you'll be fine tomorrow." I said. I was certain. She smiled at me happily, that same smile.

"I… I think it's time I tell you about your dad."

My eyes sparked in excitement and wonder. I completely forgot that mom was sick, I even pushed her to tell a story about him. She once again smiled happily, and started speaking…

"You see… this world was once the target of the demons. Your dad… he was the knight captain from the capital, Velder."

I just got more excited when she said that. I thought of all the things dad could've done when he was fighting. He was probably awesome and unbeatable. My eyes were glimmering noticeably.

"You see… he was valiant and very heroic. He was popular to everyone, I barely had the chance to approach him. But…" mom paused. Her expression turned to gloom. But she soon smiled after. I was blankly waiting for her to continue. "He was the one who always approach me."

Back then, mom sounded and looked so happy. She even managed to giggle despite her weak body. But I was oblivious to that. I was so focused on wanting to know dad that it slipped out of my mind that she's actually suffering. I was such a fool.

"And then what?" I persisted.

"Then…" she continued. "Things happened… our relationship developed, until we were married. You were still a little girl back then, you probably don't remember what he looks like."

Again, she paused, and coughed as if she was going to cough her guts out. But still, I wasn't bothered. I was blinded by excitement.

"C'mon ma, tell me more!" Again, I persisted.

She once again smiled, welcoming my persistence. I was… so happy. She looked up and breathed heavily.

"A war broke out… he was tasked to return to the capital, leaving you… and Elsword, who was yet to be born. Back there… your father…"

"Hmm?" I leaned closer to await the next sentence she will release from her actually dying mouth.

"Your father… He… He died, bravely fighting against the demons…"

I was silenced. Out of words. I have nothing left to say. I shouldn't have asked for more. I knew mom didn't want to say it… but I persisted. I was such a fool. I blame myself for what has happened in the past. Everything. There is no place for the likes of me to stay, but…

"Elesis," she called, smiling. I looked at her, trembling, along with a mortified expression. She smiled gently, that same smile, and assured me. "Everything will be alright. No matter how hard, no matter how sad the future will be… always wish for happiness. You and Elsword. We love you so much…"

A tear fell from her cheeks, I was just taken aback. Elsword approached me to play, but…

"Big sis… let's play…" He mumbled. He seemed scared, but I don't know why. I decided to go with him, but… things were different… and unfortunate.

"Mom, Elsword and I are gonna…"

She showed no sign of reply, nor interest.

"Mom?" I called out. Still nothing. She wasn't even… breathing.

"Big sister…" Elsword whined. This time, I'm ignoring what he's feeling. There really is no place in this world for the likes of me.

"M-Mom… talk to me. I wanna know more!"

I said that with determination, even excited, but for some reason, I was crying.

"Don't leave me… Don't leave us…" I cried. "Elsword and I loves you, too!"

I began shaking her, but she was lifeless. I blamed myself for what happened. If she was alive, she'd probably say it's not my fault. But really, just because she's my mother… I can also take a blame. The following events were full of my dramas.

The following day, I was ignoring Elsword, ignoring myself, ignoring the world. Mom has died then, and some people have come to give her a proper burial. I ignored all of them.

And now… I have ignored everything. All of it. Even the important ones. There is nothing important left. I have chosen a path that no one would ever dare traverse. Why would I? That's because I am a fool. And there is no place for the likes of me in this world. What is my theory, you ask? The theory of happiness is the answer.

And what states my theory of happiness? You wouldn't want to know.

* * *

><p>Sorry if that didn't turn out very well. I have something different in the next chapter, so please watch out for it! Also… sorry I took too long to update.<p> 


End file.
